2005
The following events occurred in 2005. Paper money All currency printed in any month of 2004 was still in circulation throughout 2005. Carryovers Logos Movies Movies Walt Disney Home Video Bambi 2005.jpg|Bambi (March 1)|link=Bambi (Platinum Edition) Incredibles dvd.jpg|The Incredibles (March 15)|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Pocahontas 2005.jpg|Pocahontas (May 3)|link=Pocahontas (10th Anniversary Edition) Toystory 2005.jpg|Toy Story (September 6)|link=Toy Story (10th Anniversary Edition) Cinderella 2005.jpg|Cinderella (October 4)|link=Cinderella (Platinum Edition) Toystory2 2005.jpg|Toy Story 2 (December 27)|link=Toy Story 2 (Special Edition) Pixar's next film, Cars, had its teaser trailer appear in late 2005 releases of their movies on DVD. Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Columbia/TriStar Home Video Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda (June 7)|link=Matilda (Special Edition) ghostbusters_2005dvd.jpg|Ghostbusters 1 & 2 (August 2)|link=Ghostbusters 1 & 2 (2005 DVD) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Starwars6.jpg|Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (May 19)|link=Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Attached to this film was a teaser trailer for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Home Video Starwarsiii_dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (November 1)|link=Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (DVD) In July, a teaser trailer for Ice Age: The Meltdown was released online. Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter4 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (November 18)|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Home Video Wizardofoz 2.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Two-Disc Special Edition (October 25) Wizardofoz 3.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Three-Disc Collector's Edition (October 25)|link=The Wizard of Oz (Three-Disc Collector's Edition) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask specialedition.jpg|The Mask (May 17)|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) PC Software Microsoft Windowsxp2 professional.jpg|Windows XP (Service Pack 2)|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Windowsserver2003.jpg|Windows Server 2003 R2 Apple iTunes4.jpg|iTunes 6 (October 12) The first version to support video playback was iTunes 4.8, which was released on May 9. Parental controls was added on September 7 with iTunes 5, and starting with iTunes 6, Apple distributed purchasing of video content (music videos, movies and TV shows) via the Music Store. Television NBC Shrek title.jpg|Shrek (September 24 and November 27)|link=Shrek ABC Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (April 30)|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (May 7)|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Pocahontas title.png|Pocahontas (June 25)|link=Pocahontas Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story (June 30)|link=Toy Story Monstersinc title.jpg|Monsters, Inc. (October 29)|link=Monsters, Inc. Findingnemo title.jpg|Finding Nemo (November 24)|link=Finding Nemo Broadcast syndication 2005title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Cheers intro logo (1982).jpg|Cheers Friends_logo.png|Friends Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X Starwarsii_logo.png|Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (May 22)|link=Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends TNT/TBS Friends_logo.png|Friends Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (November 11–12)|link=The Wizard of Oz Themask title HD.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Disney Channel Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2_title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Monstersinc_title.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokémon Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple HBO/Cinemax Shrek2_titlescreen.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 Harrypotter3_title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Home video Peanuts newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|A Charlie Brown Celebration Whathavewelearned_vhs.jpg|What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown greatpumpkin dvd.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown CharlieBrownThanksgiving dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Charliebrownchristmas DVD1.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Bemyvalentine dvd.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown Easterbeagle dvd.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown Acharliebrownvalentine_dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Valentine Lucymustbetraded_dvd.jpg|Lucy Must be Traded, Charlie Brown Iwantadogforchristmas_dvd.jpg|I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown Super Mario KingKoopaKatastrophe.jpg|King Koopa Katastrophe|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Mariomania_dvd.jpg|Mario Mania!|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show MarioMovieMadness_DVD.jpg|Mario's Movie Madness (September 27) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories TrustThomas DVD.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasgetsBumpedDVD.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercyandtheDragon_DVD.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories ThomasandtheSpecialLetter_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine_2001VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories SingAlongandStories_2002VHS.png|Sing-Along & Stories ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories ThomasComestoBreakfast 2000VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ABigDayforThomas_2003VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures SpillsandChills VHS.jpg|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills MakeSomeoneHappy VHS.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures BestofThomas DVD.jpg|Best of Thomas BestofJames DVD.jpg|Best of James BestofPercy DVD.jpg|Best of Percy SaltysSecret DVD.jpg|Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures ChocolateCrunch DVD.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures James&theRedBalloon DVD.jpg|James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasSnowySurprise DVD.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures BestofGordon DVD.jpg|Best of Gordon NewFriendsforThomas_DVD.jpg|New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong_DVD.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Get Along SteamiesVSDiesels_DVD.jpg|Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasandtheJetEngine_DVD.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures It'sGreattoBeanEngine_DVD.jpg|It's Great to Be an Engine! TheEarlyYears_DVD.jpg|The Early Years HoorayforThomas_DVD.jpg|Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures (January 25) ThomasSodorCelebration_DVD.jpg|Thomas' Sodor Celebration! (March 8) SongsfromtheStation_DVD.jpg|Songs from the Station (May 3) JamesLearnsaLesson_DVD.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (June 14) PercySavestheDay_DVD.jpg|Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures (July 26) 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas (August 23) CallingAllEngines_DVD.JPG|Calling All Engines! (September 6) Kidsongs kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicunderground dvd1.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Revenge|link=Sonic Underground Sonicx volume1.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 1: A Super Sonic Hero Sonicx volume2.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 2: The Chaos Factor Sonicx volume3.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 3: Satellite Swindle Sonicx volume4.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 4: Beating Eggman Sonicx volume5.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 5: Sonic's Scream Test (January 25) Sonicx volume6.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 6: Countdown to Chaos (April 12) Sonicx volume7.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 7: Revenge of the Robot (June 14) Sonicx volume8.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 8: Project Shadow (November 15) Kirby Kirbymovie.jpg|Kirby: Fright to the Finish! (June 14)|link=Kirby: Fright to the Finish! Icekirby.jpg|DVDouble Shot: Ice Kirby (November 15)|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! DVDouble Shots Cookkirby.jpg|Cook Kirby Dr. Seuss Seuss celebrationdvd.jpg|Seuss Celebration: 9 Favorite Televised Classics (September 27)|link=Seuss Celebration: 9 Favorite Televised Classics (DVD) My Little Pony mylittlepony_2004dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony (G1) EndofFlutterValley_DVD.jpg|The End of Flutter Valley (August 30) Mlp_verymintychristmas.jpg|A Very Minty Christmas (October 25)|link=My Little Pony (G3) Video Games Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi Sma.jpg|Super Mario Advance|link=Super Mario Advance Mksc.jpg|Mario Kart: Super Circuit|link=Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Warioland4.jpg|Wario Land 4|link=Wario Land 4 Sma2.jpg|Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2|link=Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine Sma3.jpg|Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3|link=Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Marioparty4.jpg|Mario Party 4|link=Mario Party 4 supermarioadvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Marioparty5.jpg|Mario Party 5|link=Mario Party 5 mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! mario&luigi.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga|link=Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Papermario2.png|Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door|link=Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS Marioparty6.jpg|Mario Party 6|link=Mario Party 6 mariopartyadvance.jpg|Mario Party Advance (January 13)|link=Mario Party Advance Marioparty7.jpg|Mario Party 7 (November 7)|link=Mario Party 7 mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS (November 14)|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (November 28)|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Sonic sonicadvance.png|Sonic Advance|link=Sonic Advance sonicadventure2battle_cover.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle|link=Sonic Adventure 2 sonicmegacollection.png|Sonic Mega Collection|link=Sonic Mega Collection sonicadvance2.jpg|Sonic Advance 2|link=Sonic Advance 2 sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicbattle.jpg|Sonic Battle|link=Sonic Battle sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes sonicadvance3.jpg|Sonic Advance 3|link=Sonic Advance 3 Shadowthehedgehog gamecube.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (November 15)|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush (November 15)|link=Sonic Rush Kirby kirbynightmareindreamland.jpg|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land|link=Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride|link=Kirby Air Ride Kirby mirror.jpg|Kirby & the Amazing Mirror|link=Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse (June 13)|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music These albums were still only available in Audio CD: Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo These albums were also available in digital MP3: Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Websites *http://www.youtube.com - Launched in February this year, with the first video uploaded there on April 23. *http://www.themushroomkingdom.net - The new web address for The Mushroom Kingdom, taking effect on November 14. *http://kirby.classicgaming.gamespy.com - The new web address for Kirby's Rainbow Resort, taking effect on November 14. Totals Category:Timeline